beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 23
is the forty-fifth and forty-sixth episodes of the Beyblade Burst Rise anime and the twenty-third Internationally. Episode 45 first aired on the CoroCoro Channel on YouTube on February 7th, 2020 in Japan and Episode 46 aired on February 14th, 2020 in Japan. Plot Major Events * Arman loses the first match, but is praised by Dante and Delta for mastering the full power of Hyper-Flux. * Dante and Gwyn are chosen to represent their respective teams for the second match. * During the first round, the Victories members surmise that the Bigbang Armor is protecting Genesis' Mugen Lock as it did with Prime Apocalypse. * During the second round, Imperial Dragon unlocks its ultimate form, allowing it to reveal the Bigbang Armor's flaw: it can be unlocked if it is hit with enough force. * Dante loses the second match, but Gwyn realizes Genesis' power isn't supreme, angering the blader. * The third round begins and Delta and Blindt battle for their teams with Delta winning, now giving the Victories one point. * Blindt reveals that he can use Dark Turbo and has also mastered a new move called Dread Gyro. * After losing to Delta, Blindt leaves HELL, leaving the team with only two members in the battle. Characters * Dante Koryu * Arman Kusaba * Delta Zakuro * Gwyn Reynolds * Arthur Peregrine * Blindt DeVoy * Taka Kusaba * Ichika Kindo * Fumiya Kindo * Tango Koryu Beyblades * Imperial Dragon Ignition' (Dante's) * Bushin Ashindra Hurricane Keep Ten (Arman's) * Bigbang Genesis Hybrid (Gwyn's) * Prime Apocalypse 0Dagger Ultimate Reboot' (Arthur's) * Master Diabolos Generate (Delta's) * Dusk Balkesh 7Wall Orbit Metal Gen (Blindt's) Featured Battles Battle contuned from previous episode. * Arman Kusaba (Bushin Ashindra Hurricane Keep Ten) vs. Arthur Peregrine (Prime Apocalypse 0Dagger Ultimate Reboot') = Arthur and Apocalypse (2-0) ** Round 1: Arthur and Apocalypse (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Dante Koryu (Imperial Dragon Ignition') vs. Gwyn Reynolds (Bigbang Genesis Hybrid) = Gwyn and Genesis (2-0) ** Round 1: Gwyn and Genesis (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) ** Round 2: Gwyn and Genesis (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) * Delta Zakuro (Master Diabolos Generate) vs. Blindt DeVoy (Dusk Balkesh 7Wall Orbit Metal Gen) = Delta and Devolos (2-0) ** Round 1: Draw (Double Ring-Out Finish; 0pts) ** Round 2: Delta and Devolos (Burst Finish; 2pts) Special Moves Used * Dark Turbo (Prime Apocalypse 0Dagger Ultimate Reboot', and Dusk Balkesh 7Wall Orbit Metal Gen) * Hyper-Flux (Imperial Dragon Ignition', Bushin Ashindra Hurricane Keep Ten, and Master Diabolos Generate) * Bigbang Slash (Prime Apocalypse 0Dagger Ultimate Reboot' and Bigbang Genesis Hybrid) * Dragon Launch (Imperial Dragon Ignition') * Ignition Boost (Imperial Dragon Ignition') * Bound Wing (Imperial Dragon Ignition') * Ultimate Break (Imperial Dragon Ignition') * Superior Turbo (Bigbang Genesis Hybrid) * Master Upper (Master Diabolos Generate) * Dread Circle (Dusk Balkesh 7Wall Orbit Metal Gen) * Dread Vertical (Dusk Balkesh 7Wall Orbit Metal Gen) * Dread Gyro (Dusk Balkesh 7Wall Orbit Metal Gen) Gallery Trivia References